Tough Love
by Animelove100
Summary: what if Naruto was about to die but Kyuubi save's him by turning him into her kit Wait! HER. Female Naru.


**Hey Animelove100 her with a Naruto so Enjoy read review and pairing I don,t know yet Enjoy Anyway Haha.**

* * *

A small blur ran through the forest of death training ground 44. The air was filled with the scent of blood. An orange glow was in the distance the sound of enraged voice's penetrated the air shattering the normal peace of the village. This day was October 10th.

The small red and orange blur was in-fact a small child. His thin short body structure showed malnutrition showing the amount of physical and physiological abuse this poor boy had suffered.

This was the container of a feared demon; empathize on the word 'container'. Yet now on the eve of the child's birthday he was hunted by the blind people who could not see the scroll for the blade it contained. The hatred they held for the beast was unrivalled and the only road block to his early demise was a man named Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, and leader of the village hidden within the leaves. Yet today due to a questionably coincidental council meeting he was occupied and unaware of the danger the boy faced.

The boy was cornered, trapped against the fence that surrounded training ground 44 otherwise known as the forest of death. They surrounded him left and right armed with various weapons from kitchen knife's to meat Poles.

"Ha! Finally stopped running have we demon? Finally revenge for our families deaths!" one man screamed eliciting cheers from the group. The child said nothing as this was a sentence he had heard many times but Grandpa always arrived to protect him before he got seriously hurt, always. But as the beatings commenced the hope that his savior would arrive dimmed till it faded along with his conciseness.

After the villagers had had their fill of justice, or mindless violence whichever way you see it, the same viscous man that had first spoke tore both the arms from the mangled corpse and declared him finished. Then reality set in for the perpetrators they had the body of a small boy mangled and the Hokage was a known supporter of the 'demon' so with quick thinking the small boy's body was unceremoniously thrown over the fence by the few traitorous ninjas there. With the evidence hidden the mob quickly dispersed, probably thinking they had done the gods a favor.

**(**Meanwhile…**)**

Naruto had just taken the beating of his life. No one had come to save him and nobody would find him. And now he lay armless in what seemed to be a sewer complex, his arms lay useless beside him nothing but lumps of flesh. Looking around he found he was in front of what seemed to be a large cage door. A strong warm breeze passed through the great golden bars. The large lock was concealed by a large sheet of parchment with a kanji on it. Whatever the bars contained it oozed power. And from within a large crimson eye shot open and its owner spoke to its container.

**"Good evening Naruto." **clear, powerful and unmistakably female the voice rang of the halls of his mind. Any normal person's reaction would be to scream in terror but Naruto was far from normal he had tem years of torment hardening his mind from all fears yet the primal instinct commanded he at least be cautious.

"G-good evening" the boy spoke a little hesitantly wondering what type of beast could have such a large eye but bigger problems made this thought seem unimportant as the questions that needed answering were. "Where am I? And what happened to me?"

"**You are brave mortal. As to where we are this is the view of your soul. And with what happened to you... I'm sorry the only thing keeping you alive is your connection to me and even then that won't last much longer." **Its visible eye radiating guilt as it took a step forward showing its form to the one armed child. Large black tipped ears stood atop a head with a long nose, a fanged jaw lay underneath a tall canine body adorned with deep orange fur below that. Behind these nine black tipped tails lay swishing with every movement made. The boy's eyes where half dazed as all hope and life faded from them.

"It's alright Kyuubi there wasn't anything you could have done."

**"H-How did you know who I was?" The** demon was shocked such kindness. It was shocking that he forgave her even at the face of death he didn't blame anyone else for his problems and bore all his problems on his own even if they were not caused by his hand.

"It wasn't hard. A fifty foot fox, October 10th and being called a demon everywhere I turned doesn't leave much to guess at." he replied a ghost of a smirk crossing his face before gazing at the floor once more. The kitsune decided that even if she had to spend eternity within the death god's stomach she would help this child!

**"There is a way for you to survive" **his eyes rose at that and a flicker of hope swirled within before it was gone. **"But you would have to give up your life as who you are now. If you agree Uzumaki Naruto will die in this forest but YOU will survive." **the walls around them began to crack and break as his life drew to a close and the seal began to glow at its masters called, he had little time left." **Quickly we don't have much time left. Do you agree?"**

"Yes" the boy said no hesitation in his voice, in the face of death or survival he would take any chance he had even making a deal with a the demon that stood before him.

**" ****Good Now before we Begin I need you Jutsu is a Double SS rank which means it's Forbidden Jutsu do you Understand. **"Yes" I do Naruto spoke but what is this Jutsu?"** it's a barrier that should block my Chakra from going wild and your From Sensing it so no worries. ****" ****ok here are the hand signs.**

Kyuubi started to send mental image's of the hand signs through Naruto. As Naruto did the last hand sign he shouted, Soul Barrier Jutsu. Both his hands started to glow blue then it faded as like nothing happened. " Kyuubi nothing happened Naruto spoke. **"****No Kit it worked I can sense the barrier outside. Now kit we don't have much time left we must begin. **

Kyuubi started to send a lot of chakra towards Naruto and form around him.

**(1 Hour Later…)**

Kyuubi stopped sending chakra and as soon as it was gone their standing was not a blond boy with whisker marks. But a red headed Girl with whisker marks.

He opened is eyes and looked around still in the sewer . Standing before the great fox with an expression so odd it would make God laugh. He looked a mix between horrified, embarrassed and turned on all at the same time.

"Good evening kit. Have a nice nap?"She said with a smile.

"I'm a girl." He dead panned at the ancient chakra being.

"**Why yes. Yes you are"**

"I'M A GIRL" He...she screeched. Her mind going into overload as the implications of this transformation set in all those girls and their violent mood swings... thinking of herself swooning over Sasuke she curled up in a small ball silently sobbing.

**"I thought you would be happy with the change! So stop being pathetic you ungrateful brat!"**

Mom" she replied without thinking. Once she realized what she said she covered her mouth going bright red. Narrowing her eyes at Kyuubi, she whispered "What. Did. You. Do?"

"**I did what I had to too keep you alive. Using my body and your mother's as a template I created a body for you and saved your soul by switching it to this new body. In every sense of the word physically you are my daughter." **She said with a smug smile that threatened to split her face.

"So when you said Uzumaki Naruto would cease to exist?" the girl said trailing off as what had happened hit home.

**"I meant your old body is still on the border of this forest rotting and soulless "the demon replied bluntly. **

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What do I look like?"

**"Imagine a mirror leaning on the bars and it should appear"**

After following her instructions a large mirror appeared showing the naked Naruto in all her glory. Long orange-red hair cascaded down her back to nestle in between her shoulder blades. (Darker than Kyuubi's fur but lighter than Kushina's hair) the whisker marks where gone leaving clear high cheek bones. Her eyes where the same blue but with a slit pupil, identical to her mother's, Kyuubi. Her breasts where a firm b-cup and she stood around 4'11 still not too tall but taller than her previous malnourished height. All in all she looked like a healthy young woman around 12 years old.

"Wow" was the only words to leave her lips as she gazed upon herself. Vane pride spared momentarily as she thought of all the girls who had nothing on her.

**"ok now your new Name will be Natsumi Yoko.**

Natsumi?" why not something like Naruko or Something the girl asked.

**"Naruko is to simple think about it Naruko and Naruto they will find out and blame me saying Kyuubi is taking over or something like that.**

"I get it Natsumi answered.

**Good Now am Tired your Transformation drained some of my chakra and I want to rest. And when I send you out of your mind you will be in Konaha,s Hospital Now I will talk to you later kit.**

"Natsumi opened her Eyes and looked around for a few minutes Until a old man with white robes and with a little white beard. "Oh I see your awake young one said the old man. "Who are you Natsumi asked ?" she Acted even though she already knew. "Oh my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen I am the Hokage of this village. Now may I ask you what is your Name Sarutobi asked?." My Name is Natsumi Yuko she answered. " that is a Lovely name you have their. Now ca… LORD HOKAGE an Anbu with a dog mask interrupted I have some bad news. What is it Dog Sarutobi asked?" we have found Naruto in the forest of Death as you ordered to search for him but…. What is it Dog Sarutobi asked again. Sir Naruto Uzumaki was found Dead the Anbu said with sadness in his voice. The room was silent nobody said a word.

….

….

….

….

….

I..I see were is his body then Sarutobi whispered. Its still there I have Anbu watching over his body we thought you would like to be the one burying him.

I see I'll be their shortly the Hokage whispered again. The Anbu Shushine,d away. " Sarutobi turned his attention back to Natsumi and said. Am sorry Natsumi I have to go it seems the person I considered a Grandson has passed away Today. He then Shushine,d away.

Am sorry that I hurt you Sarutobi Grandpa Thank you for everything you've done for me Naruto/Natsumi whispered and went back to sleep for Tomorrow.

* * *

**What do you reader,s think read review... you know **


End file.
